


Five Kisses Han and Leia Shared, and What They Meant

by doctornemesis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Last Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sums it up fairly well. Five Kisses Han and Leia shared over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses Han and Leia Shared, and What They Meant

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short exercise, but it turned out fairly emotional for me.
> 
> 1.) I do not own Star Wars, nor any of the characters here mentioned.
> 
> 2.) Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> 3.) Enjoy<333

**I. The Second Time Han Kissed Leia, and the First Time She Kissed Him**

 

Threepio. The droid had an apt ability to drop in at the worst time with his overzealous, neurotic quips and talk of missing limbs or whatever he went on about, really. Han scrubbed at his face as he stared idly at the main console in front of him, nervous as he set the coordinates for Cloud City. The feeling he had could only be described as bad, but what other choice did they have? The Falcon was in bad shape, and they were being hunted across the known galaxy.

 

 

Chewie sat beside him, making little noise for a Wookie like himself. It was concerning was what it was, he thought. Chewie, seeming to sense Han's foul mood, bellowed out the first thing off the top of his very hairy head.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We ought to be glad we're out of the cold.”

 

Like Chewie had much to worry about, Han wasn't sure he even had sweat glands. The Princess, on the other hand. Now she was quite possibly made of ice.

 

Beautiful, beautiful ice.

 

Chewie made another, more distinct sound then, and Han reeled at the accusation. “I am _not_ in love with her! She's in love with me, pal! Okay?”

 

Chewie merely shook his head at him.

 

“I don't have to take this,” he said, standing to his feet.

 

The life of a smuggler wasn't supposed to be this complicated. Han banged his head against the Dejarik table, groaning his frustration out loud. Damn Luke, and his inability to not need his help.

 

Han contemplated each escape pod the Millennium Falcon harbored before thinking better of it. Leia had to be hunkered down in one of the spare bunks, brooding about how he refused to listen to her. Maybe he would if she were nicer about it.

 

Who was he kidding? If she were nice to him, Han wouldn't like her so much. A damn shame they were all going to die soon.

 

“You know what? No,” he cried aloud, slapping his palm against the table. “No way. There's no way Han Solo's gonna wallow away in self pity. I deserved to kiss her properly without that damn droid getting in my way.”

 

Han felt brave as he stood to his feet, footfalls ringing through the otherwise silent hall. Before he could reach a tentative hand out to knock, the door slid open, Leia greeting him with a look of absolute exasperation. It was a look of love, really.

 

“May I help you?” she asked, a dark brow perfectly arched in his direction.

 

“Yes, actually, you _may_ ,” he answered, trying not to get distracted by her unraveled hair, a river flowing over her shoulder in waves. He was failing in spectacular fashion.

 

“And what, _exactly_ , may I help you with?” she shot back, and Han wondered how she contained all that intense rage in such a small body.

 

“Listen here, your _highness_. Now, I'm not sorry for kissing you, but I'll have you know it wasn't my best work given the circumstances.”

 

Leia rolled her eyes, pulling Han forward and down by the front of his shirt. “Shut. Up,” she said, kissing Han with rapture.

 

Han could have easily fallen to his knees. This woman was going to be the death of him, he knew. There were worse ways to go, he supposed as he guided her backwards, hands placed on her hips as their eyes remained locked, neither one giving in.

 

“Princess,” he said as he cradled one of her lovely, smooth cheeks. “You've got me all wrong here.”

 

“And how so?” she asked, and if it wasn't for the slight quiver of her bottom lip, Han would have never suspected her uncertainty.

 

“I wasn't going for frenzy here...” he drawled as he leaned down, eyes focused on those lips he wished to claim forever.

 

“...No?”

 

Han laughed, kissing her in a delicate manner she didn't know capable to a man like himself. “No,” he whispered, tracing his thumb across her full bottom lip. “I was going for Romance.”

* * *

 

**II. The Time Leia Saved herself, Luke Saved Everyone Else and Han had Hibernation Sickness**

 

The adrenaline Leia felt so steadily throughout her body began to fade, and though she would never admit it out loud, she was glad to be back aboard the familiar Millennium Falcon. Leia peered down at her apparel, the foul stench of Jabba clinging close to her still. The brass brassiere she wore held her breast in a vice-like grip.

 

She laughed as she caressed the remainder of the chain that was once around her neck. Jabba thought to humiliate her, _control_ her, and so Leia had taken much glee in watching the large slug take his last breath, knowing it was she who had taken it. Leia began the process of removing the brass band from around her bicep, turning towards the door as it slid open, revealing Han on the other side.

 

Leia paused as he lingered in the doorway, taken with the sight of her. Of course he would regain his sight while she was still dressed as such. “Are you going to come in, or not?” she asked after a full minute of silence.

 

She was relieved when he moved closer inside, the door sliding shut behind him. The look in his eyes made her heart race, she realized then just how much she had missed him, and how much they had all been through to save him. A smuggler whom they all reluctantly loved.

 

“I see you've got your eyesight back, Han. You can close your mouth anytime you wish. Gaping is unbecoming, you know?” she said, teasing him as she placed a hand on her hip, accentuating her naked thigh.

 

“I don't think I can,” Han muttered, looking upon Leia as though she were a prized possession over all other treasure.

 

Leia smirked, feeling powerful as Han all but prayed to her likeness. “Do you like what you see?” she inquired, taking a step closer to him, hips swaying in sync with the slit skirt. Han nodded, taking a step forward. He had caught onto her game far quicker than expected. “Does the fantasy of me being at your every beck and call excite you?” she asked, arm band set aside on the nightstand as she worked to untie the string around her neck.

 

Han stepped forward again, invading her personal space as he spun her around, helping her to remove the dreaded bit of twine knotted together. “No,” he answered her honestly. “But the idea of you bossing me around dressed in this thing makes me want to drop to my knees,” he whispered into her ear, a shiver coursing through her body as both of his hands slid up either thigh, caressing inward as he pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear.

 

He was a gentleman despite his disposition. And quite possibly a tad bit masochistic.

 

“You wish to worship me?”

 

“I wish...to do whatever the hell you want me to do. I'm going weak in the knees here. Don't make me suffer.”

 

Leia smirked then, tilting her head up to stare into his eyes, reveling in the kiss pressed against her lips, again and again and again. “If you're weak at the sight of me, maybe you should lie down...”

 

“With you over top of me?”

 

Leia sighed then, biting her cheek. What he wanted, what he was _offering_ , she had never experienced before. “I don't know...it sounds unbecoming for royalty to engage in such behavior.”

 

Han spun her around, guiding her towards the bed as he did so. “Princess, I'm going to lie flat on my back with you hovering above me, kissing you in a way no one's ever done before. Do you understand?”

 

Leia's stomach and chest exploded with butterflies, his hands sliding further up as she let out a small moan. “I understand,” she said, a dark glint to her already dark eyes. “And I order you on that bed. _Now_.”

 

Han grinned from ear to ear like the fool he was. “Yes, ma'am.”

* * *

 

**III. The Forest Moon of Endor**

 

Leia took in the celebration at the Bright Tree Village, beaming at the victorious aftermath of their hard work. Of course, this did not mean the war was over. No, the war had just begun, but for the time being she focused on making the most out of their triumph.

 

The music moved her, dress flowing around her like water as she moved from level to level, seeking Han's presence. Leia had learned much about herself in such a short time, and it left her wanting, and it left her _needing_ to be close to something... _someone_.

 

“Your highness-es, I've been looking for you,” came a voice from somewhere above.

 

Leia peered up and found the man she had sought smiling down upon her. “That's funny, I was looking for a lowlife smuggler just a second ago, and look, one falls right into my lap,” she greeted, smiling the entire way through her sentence.

 

“I think you should come up here, Princess. I've got plans we need to discuss.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The two had been intimate in certain ways over the years, but the time never appeared right for something slow and steady, and all around consuming. Their touches were chaste and quick, moving, always moving and desperate. Leia wanted something more, and as she entered the tree house displayed before her, she knew that she would get what she had so desired.

 

“You're shirtless,” she spoke, stating the obvious as she studied the contours of Han's well defined backside.

 

“I cleaned up a bit.”

 

“I see that,” she said as she approached him, meeting halfway. The dark cloak of night had settled over all, the only source of light shimmering from the candles that lined the room like twinkling stars. “Kiss me,” she pleaded, eager to begin the newest part of her life, knowing for certain now that Han would remain by her side, and she by his.

 

“As you wish,” he replied, leaning down as she pushed up on her tiptoes to meet him.

 

She gasped as Han picked her up, spinning her in the air as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Guiding them to a low sitting bed, he kissed her slow and gentle as he focused only on her. Leia kissed him back, hands touching all that they could of him, loving him.

 

“Nice and slow,” he whispered, hands sliding up her thighs, fingers playing with the outline of her panties.

 

A low mewl passed through her lips, transforming into a gasp as his fingers rubbed against the silky smooth material. Han had never kissed her the way he kissed her then, like he had come home to something. “Can we...” she began, Han cutting her off with another kiss as he worked to hoist her dress up and over her head.

 

“We can,” he said, a knowing glint in his eye.

 

Han would depart at the first ray of sunlight, but until then, they made love for the first time. Their kisses changed forever after that night....they became something more. A safety net for them both.

* * *

 

**IV. Welcome, My Son**

 

Han took a damp cloth to Leia's forehead, holding her hand with his other as she crushed it with strength he didn't know she had. The concern he felt climbed as each clasp grew weaker. Leia's pregnancy had not been an easy one, and she struggled greatly now that she was in labor.

 

She grew tired, he knew. The fear he felt spreading throughout his entire being as he fought to pretend otherwise...to see her through it. He couldn't lose her, damn it–not like this.

 

“Han...” she began, but he hushed her.

 

Placing a kiss to her forehead he said, “Focus, Princess. You gotta focus.”

 

“I'm so weak,” she cried, tears clinging at the corners of her eyes. “I can't–“

 

“You can,” he said, wiping the droplets before they could stain her cheeks.

 

The two should have never taken this trip, he thought, not this far into her pregnancy, but she had insisted, and he had relented to her strong will. Threepio ran about, worried as ever as he tried, and failed, at keeping everyone calm. All Han needed them to do was deliver a baby, not that it surprised him to see the droid panic about their lone task.

 

“I can't go much further,” she whispered, voice thin.

 

Han ran a hand over his face, he couldn't afford to let her see him cry. He needed to be strong, but her lips were turning blue and her face paled unnaturally. Thirty-six hours had came and went, and she was burning out...fading before his very eyes.

 

“You've got this,” he promised. “I've got you. I'm right here. You can do this. If anyone can do this, it's you.”

 

The Falcon wasn't equipped for something of this magnitude, he realized, heart clenching in the confines of his chest. If Leia couldn't deliver the baby naturally, they would have limited to no means of delivering their son. Leia studied him with weary eyes, managing a small, sad smile.

 

“Whatever happens,” she said, words slow but powerful and commanding as she gave his hand one last squeeze. “Don't let the baby die.”

 

“Leia, the baby will be fine. You'll be fine, we'll all be–“

 

The monitor measuring her vitals began to sound an alarm as her eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped back against the pillow propping her up. Han jumped, clutching at her shoulders, shaking her. “Leia? Leia! Threepio! Threepio, get in here _now_! _Help_ me! I–I need someone to help me!”

 

Threepio ran to and fro, checking the readouts on Leia's vitals. “Oh, dear! Oh, dear me! She's suffered a uterine rupture, and the babies heart rate is deteriorating! We'll need to preform a cesarean to get the baby out, and repair or remove the uterus!” they shouted, never stopping long enough to make eye contact.

 

“Then do it!”

 

“We have the equipment to use, but none of the drugs to place her under! I'm afraid that, even though she has passed out, the pain may be far too great, and she may very well go into shock and die!”

 

“We, we've got to try. I promised her...I promised her that I would try.”

 

The next hour was the worst hour of Han's life. The uncertainty, the absolute fear of that hour aged Han more than time itself ever would. Threepio pulled off a miracle, though it did not feel like one at the time.

 

Their son was delivered as Leia's heart stopped, life and death colliding, robbing Han of the happiness he should have felt at holding his only child in his arms for the first time. He was healthy, and crying his head off. Han held him close to his chest, rocking him as he wept silently. Threepio remained silent as he worked, reviving Leia after nearly twenty minutes after losing her.

 

Han cleaned the baby as best as he could manage, covering him in a spare blanket, his dark hair clung to his forehead as his loud wailing quieted down with no small effort on Han's part. His crying had been powerful, resonating through his small chest. Han smiled, tears beginning to dry as he recovered the hope he had lost.

 

“You're going to be a lot like your mom, kid. I can tell.”

 

Three hours past before Leia regained consciousness, confused and in a lot of pain. Han stood by her side as he introduced mother and son for the first time. Leia wept as she cradled him in her arms, nuzzling his nose with hers.

 

“I didn't think I would ever get the chance to meet him,” she said through her tears. “He's perfect.”

 

“He is, and of course you did. I told you you were strong enough. You're the toughest woman I know,” he replied, voice hoarse with emotion.

 

“We'll never get to have another one,” she said, visibly upset. An emergency hysterectomy had needed to be performed.

 

Han raised her chin to look up at him. “We don't need another one. We did it right the first time,” he said, kissing the mother of his child for the first time. “Now, we need a name because I've been calling him Han Number Two this entire time.”

 

“Leia smiled, laughing as she shook her head vehemently. “Not a chance,” she said. “I've been thinking about Ben a lot.”

 

“Ben? Ben Solo. Ben _Organa_ Solo. I think I like it.”

* * *

 

**V. The Day Their World Shattered**

 

Leia cried for hours on end without speaking. She could feel her heart shatter and splinter into pieces, clutching one of her son's favorite sweaters to her chest. The pain she felt was overcoming, and yet, found ways to dig deeper.

 

A knock came to the door of the room she shared with her husband for over fifteen years, but she did not hear it. All she could hear were the cries of those her son had slaughtered, cutting their lives down before they had the chance to truly begin. Why had this happened?

 

“Leia...,” Han called, sitting on the bed beside her as he stroked her hair. The action used to sooth her, but she was inconsolable.

 

“Oh, Han. My heart is breaking,” she cried, head upon his lap as she clung to him.

 

“I know,” he said, at a loss for words. Leia knew him to still be in shock. “I know.”

 

“What did we do? This is all my fault...If I hadn't–“

 

“No. No, don't do this. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You know it's not. Ben...Ben had issues. Ben had issues.”

 

Leia sobbed harder, clinging to him. She knew he was right, but it didn't stop the pain. It would never stop the pain.

 

"We've got to save him, Han. There's still _good_ in him, I know it. I can _sense_ it. He's been led astray.”

 

“Leia...”

 

“We can still save him,” she said, sitting up.

 

“Leia there's...the only way we could possibly save him is by destroying ourselves.”

 

Leia felt an all too familiar sense of anger rise within her. Han could see it. “You would give up on our family so easy?” she asked, feeling helpless and lost.

 

Han smoothed a hand down her hair, eyes bright and searing with a deep rooted pain. “No,” he said, kissing her. It was a kiss goodbye. “I'm telling you that Ben's hatred runs deep, and it has always flared with me in the picture. Maybe one day Ben will come back, Leia, but the two of us can no longer coexist. He's made that clear. My son...my _only_ child hates me, Leia. I think it would be best if I go. Maybe then...maybe then, one day...he'd be able to come back home.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
